


Карантинные записки

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Молодость [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Background Slash, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Карантинные будни каждый скрашивает, как может.
Series: Молодость [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178





	1. День 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вылилось это всё из [марафона](https://twitter.com/MaximFalk/status/1245230230840754178)  
> Долго не могла выбрать, кого бы помучить, но звезды сошлись на Диве.  
> Вселенная — «Молодость».  
> Пускай это будет тут, т.к. для тви это явно не подходящий формат.
> 
> Также выложено на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9305658)

**1\. Если бы я описывал себя, то я бы сказал, что, ну…** Простой я. Обыкновенный. Ну… Высокий, конечно. Об этом только ленивый не скажет. Голос?.. Ну, да, наверное, голос низкий. Со стороны вообще это тяжело понять. Я-то его не как все остальные слышу. Короче, не понимаю я, чего мне с этим голосом делать. Есть и есть. Родителей люблю, деда уважаю. С сестрёнкой готов возиться столько, сколько нужно. Пока мелкая, можно и на плечах катать — она так смеётся заразительно. А мне не сложно. Друзьями дорожу — люди, которые вокруг тебя, очень важны. Но вообще, очень странная фигня — флешмобы. Зачем читать начал и к себе применять? Непонятно… Карантин, что ли, так влияет? Мне ж проще дела делать, а не слова говорить. Не, если прям надо — потрепаться могу, за мной не заржавеет. Но всё-таки лучше взять и сделать что-то. Либо руками, либо физуху какую выполнить. Вообще, чем проще — тем лучше. Это как самая простая еда — самая вкусная. Так и с делами. Делай то, что можешь, а всё остальное приложится. Главное делать хорошо, а не тяп-ляп и готово. За тяп-ляп можно и по ушам получить. До моих ушей, правда, ещё добраться надо. Вот и преимущество от роста, ха-ха-ха.

**2\. Самое невероятное, что я сделал в своей жизни** — это, э-э-э, ну… Да я вроде только, как это? Я, может, только жить начинаю, во! Мне ж ток двадцать стукнуло недавно. Хотя… Наверное то, что я из рамки на поле вышел, может? Или то, что выбрал футбол вместо волейбола? Или то, что сотрясений наполучал столько, что уже со счета сбился? Даже в шапке танкиста играл! Во-от это достижение! Ну, и, наверное, поувереннее стал в команде. На поле стал больше разговаривать, орать даже. А что? Мне сказали — я принял-понял-осознал. Руководство к действию получил. Вот, выполняю, так сказать. Даже на совесть, можно сказать. О! Забыл совсем! Я ж в Европу гонял! Вот это невероятно — такие голуби! Ой, о чем это я? Красиво там, но если честно, вроде и немного посмотрел, а уже кажется, что что-то где-то уже да видел. Кто-то из пацанов мне тут сказал, что мол, если видел Петергоф, то видел Лувр или наоборот?.. Короче, в принципе, я согласен, наверное. Но это не точно.

**3\. Моя жизнь полностью изменилась в тот момент, когда** мне сказали — летишь в Москву. Я ведь до конца не верил… Хотел и не верил. Это же Москва! Это же ЦСКА! Это так круто! Даже во сне такого не снилось, а тут — на, держи, не упусти. А ещё странно — не волновался. Может, потому что там Обля был уже? Да и Виктор Михалыч. Они-то свои вроде как, привычные. А тут ещё и встретили так, что будто домой вернулся. Но ещё один момент — рождение сестрёнки. Я брата хотел, чтоб пацанская компашка была, а родилась мелкая. И как-то вот услышал, что сестрёнка — думал, что расстроюсь. А как увидел — понял, да какая разница. Мне же о ней заботиться и возиться с ней! Как же маме не помочь? С ней иногда сложно, конечно, особенно когда заставляет со своей мелкой посудой играть. У меня ж даже двумя пальцами не не выходит держать нормально. Раздавить могу, а она дуется. Приходится катать на плечах. Эх, девчонки-девчонки, с детства у них это, видать.

**4\. Все обретет смысл в тот день, когда…** Что? А где дурацкие вопросы про любовь до гроба и поиски своей второй половинки? Где все эти «если хочешь похудеть — перестань жрать»? Что за философия с утра пораньше и в ночи попозже? Але, народ, че так сложно-то? Куда мне до этих материй? У меня смысл — двигаться дальше, становиться лучше. Это как быстрее выше сильнее, но каждый день. Иначе смысла ноль вообще. Я ж говорил, плохо у меня с философией. Вот за такими вещами можно к Чалу сунуться, причём Чал должен быть старший. Ну, судя по рассказам Феди и Кучая. Нам, спортсменам, не до размышлений — у нас физика, пробежки по гольф-полям и купание Паулино как смысл, ну не жизни, но сборов.

**5\. Глядя на меня, никто бы никогда не сказал, что на самом деле я** — пацан двадцати лет. Особенно весело по телефону общаться. Это вообще хохма. Пару раз парней в школе отмазывал перед преподами за прогулы. Ну, а че? Хоть где-то польза от моего голоса. Все думали, что это суровый батя, а это я — пацан пацаном. Зато сразу авторитет — до небес, не меньше! Сейчас все шутят, что я самый опытный мужик после Марио и Игоря. Это конечно все фигня, но если им смешно — пускай, мне-то что? От меня-то не убудет. Я им потом щелбанов отвешаю — ещё один плюс быть высоким.


	2. День 2

**1\. Каждый раз, когда я близок к цели, мне кажется, что** это круто и главное — не профукать её. Ну, цель и ту работу, что ты проделал, двигаясь к ней. Вообще, я уравновешенный человек. Так по крайней мере многие говорят. Хотя Ваня и Кучай заявляют, что мол я «не-по-ка-бе-лим», во! И откуда такое слово выкопали? Ну, не стрессую я на каждом углу. Че зря нервы тратить, они ж мешают концентрации. И достижению той самой цели. А у нас, на минуточку, цели схожие, так что — стараюсь передать свое спокойствие остальным. Виктор Михалыч за это хвалит, говорит что так и надо. Да и Игорь одобряет. Говорит, что одного его спокойствия на всех уже не хватает. А тут — вот он ты. Ну, то есть я. Короче, цели — хорошо, главное — не сомневаться.

**2\. Не могу простить себя за то, что я…** Блин, сложно-то как. Я вот следующий вопрос глянул и уже в афиге. Не знаю… Подумать надо. Может, за то, что недостаточно старался, когда в Уфе играл? Хотя, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны — фиг бы я тогда в ЦСКА оказался? Как-то не то… О! Вспомнил. Как-то раз отдыхали всей семьёй у бабушки. Я тогда уже мелким, ну это, по габаритам не был, а она всё угощала-угощала. И отец ей строго-настрого запретил мне всякое вкусное давать. А я мешок пряников — моих любимых — уже приглядел. Видел, как бабушка его прятала. Ну, я и таскал по одному, пока мы уезжать не собрались. А бабушка всполошилась, руками всплеснула, говорит, мол, подождите, гостинец Игорю забыла. И приносит мне этот самый злосчастный пакет с пряниками. Мне так стыдно стало, что аж жуть какая-то. Вот, вроде ничего такого, а до сих пор как вспомню — уши горят.

**3\. Это был самый ужасный день в моей жизни, когда…** Догадайтесь сами, а? Хотя, я же сам с собой? Тот злосчастный матч… Всё подвело! И я подвёл. Не добежал, не дотянул. Одно сплошное «не» и дальше «смог». У меня такое редко бывает. И без поддержки Кучая с Чалом и Ваньки вообще, наверное бы, рехнулся от угрызений совести. Со всеми бывает, но бля-я-я… Вроде башкой-то всё понимаешь — а на деле: крутишь-крутишь-крутишь всю игру и самые обидные моменты чуть ли не двадцать четыре на семь. Да и у клуба в целом настроение тогда было крайне так себе. Короче, очень не хочется это вспоминать, но уж очень свежие и яркие воспоминания вышли… Не хочу вспоминать, но вспоминаю. Эх, пора отвыкать от этого и перестраиваться. У Федоса, что ли, совета спросить на эту тему? Наверняка пару приёмчиков подкинет.

**4\. Мне трудно с тем, чтобы** отвечать на эти дурацкие вопросы. Судя по ощущениям. А так. Иногда трудно с людьми расставаться. Если с ними ещё и отношения хорошие были. А так — понятие трудно оно ж это, к спорту больше подходит. Трудно может быть на тренировке или во время матча. Где-то надо перетерпеть и будет полегче. Трудности ведь созданы для того, чтобы их преодолевать? Типа где-то здесь должна быть вставлена какая-нибудь пафосная и величественная цитата кого-то из мудрых философов. Но у меня с этим так себе. Во-от установку тренерскую расскажу с закрытыми глазами — эт всегда пожалуйста. Короче, не знаю… Сложные тут темы какие-то, неоднозначные и сложные. Мозг уже подкипает, если по-чесноку, че там у нас осталось? Надо завязывать и тренить дальше.

**5\. Я совершенно не выношу** вранья, когда тупят, и бездействия. Вранье — ну, это как бэ, ну… А че тут объяснять — гадство это, вот и всё тут. Лучше правду в лоб, а не вот это юление. Потом иногда правду узнаешь и таким дураком себя чувствуешь, жуть просто! По поводу тупят, ну это скорее серединка на половинку. Сам иногда таким страдаю, но вот когда кто-то замирает как вкопанный в метро и ты в него врезаешься — у-у-у-у, раздражает капитально. Ну, а бездействие — это ваще капец. Бездействовать нельзя ни в жизни, ни на поле, ни на тренировке! Ни — я с этим, конечно, пока не очень сталкивался — в отношениях. До этого, правда, как до Китая раком. Хотя, пацаны вон ржут и че-то шушукаются у меня за спиной. Но я пока не понял, че это за тема такая пошла — дела другие есть. Ржут они, правда, как и полагается нам — коням — громко и заразительно. Так что надо бы до них доколебаться. Хочу всё знать и держать руку на пульсе, во.


	3. День 3

**1\. Я никогда об этом не говорил, но на самом деле я** тоже умею загоняться. И меня можно — но не всегда — взять на слабо. Отец этим, кстати, пользовался. Не, я понимаю, что это было из хороших побуждений и все дела. Я даже согласен, но это не отменяет того, что узнай об этом в команде, с меня бы не слезли. Я бы от Набы не отбился или от Васи с Лёшей! Короче, такое себе. Хуже — только загоны, но они редко случаются. Учусь с ними управляться. А то страдай, терзайся, трать нервишки. Не нравится мне это. Лучше уж, наверное, пускай на понт берут и на слабо, чем вот это вот. И ещё — но это прям вообще секрет — мультики люблю. Видать, последствие, когда с мелкой сидел. Фиксики там всякие, Николя какой-то был. Принцесс Диснеевских различаю. Во-от про это точно не стоит никому знать. Тут без вариков — застебут и мало не покажется. Хотя, некоторые, вон, вообще Тачки по три раза пересматривали и ничего. Но это всё-таки тачки, а у меня — принцессы. Мда-а-а.

**2\. Сейчас я спрашиваю себя, почему я…** Да камон, о чем можно себя спрашивать? Это как быть или не быть. Или бить или не бить. У меня, кстати, таких проблем почти никогда не возникало. Однозначно и быть, и бить. Я ж футболист! У себя могу спросить чего хочется, ну-у-у-у, там на ужин схомячить или какой фильмец посмотреть. Так что это не что-то глубокое и умное. Не, можно, конечно, иногда подумать там, поразмышлять и спрашивать, почему я поступил так или не поступил… Но эт прям редкость. До этого почти не доходит. Ну, вот только разве что сейчас — делать-то нечего и тусуюсь я один. Эх… Тоска такая на самом деле. Хоть вой! От соседей, правда, можно огрести. Я, правда, их не видел ни разу. В Уфе-то я всех знал и меня все знали. А тут… Ну, не Уфа короче. Всех знать точно не будешь. Эх.

**3\. Родители надеялись, что я** вырасту хорошим человеком. Мне, так-то, ещё расти и расти, но человек я вроде не плохой. Не мне об этом судить, но пацаны вроде не жалуются. Мусор в урны выкидываю, посуду сам мою. Мама с отцом вообще ничего особо не запрещали, только поддерживали. Ну, если это не касалось каких-то проделок. Никогда никуда силком не отдавали. Не было такого, что вот, мол, я хотел в музыкальную школу, но не сложилось, и теперь тебе, сын, отдуваться. Не было и слава богу, а то я и фортепиано. Пф! Или ещё хуже скрипка какая-нибудь. Гитара ещё куда не шло. Гитара это классно! Сидишь себе играешь. Я бы только играл, петь не стал бы. Куда мне с этим голосом? И вообще, кто его знает: может, у меня и слуха нет? Медкомиссия, правда, по этому поводу никогда ничего не говорила, так что может всё и ок со слухом. Но голос… Не, петь это не моё. Лучше вообще футбол с мячом, вот это по мне. И голос пригодится — так орну, что на другом конце слышно будет. Это я могу!

**4\. Друзья говорили мне: «Ты самый...** здоровый. Ты самый высокий». Они и сейчас это в принципе говорят частенько. Ещё троллят, че это я из рамки в поле вышел. Стоял бы в рамочке, ловил бы мячики — красотка. Типа габариты позволяют. Кучай с Чалом так вообще слишком лыбятся, когда это говорят. Прям взять, что ли, за шкирку и тряхнуть, чтоб ответили уже нормально? А то эти шуточки про вратарей уже в печенках сидят, чесслово. Не, вратари это каста особая, но отвяжитесь вы от меня. Если так это нравится — донимали бы Акинфеева. На-до-ели. Тоже мне невидаль — высокий рост. У нас вон сколько высоких спортсменов. Тот же Ерохин там, Адамов… Ну, с другой стороны их-то не подколоть, а я — вот он — рядом.

**5\. У меня есть одна неприятная черта** — ну, мне так мама и сестра говорили, а ещё КатеринСанне не нравится — пальцами хрустеть начинаю, когда нервничаю. Либо всеми сразу, либо по одному. Кто-то говорит — вредно, кто-то говорит — полезно. Хрен пойми, но хоть заусенцы на руках грызть перестал. А то и такое было. Горчицей мазали, чесноком мазали… Вот, помогло. Я как-то раз со стороны увидел, как это выглядит — больше руки в рот не тяну. Еду — тяну. Руки — нет. Ещё мама ругается, что у меня слова паразиты есть, но что мне с этим делать-то. Я ж не Кучай! Тот как начнет че-нить затирать — тушите свет. Воды нальёт, лапши навешает, а все будут слушать раззявив рты. Талант, че уж там. Тоже так хочу… А может, то, что я все время что-то хочу, как другие, и есть неприятная черта? Хм-м, надо это обмозговать.


	4. День 4

**1\. Я притворяюсь, что не помню о времени, когда я…** Ё-маё, день ото дня не легче! Зачем притворяться? Не помню вот, как мелким на горшок ходил, например. Или как учился ходить, но это типа нормально. Могу, конечно, что-то забыть, ну, честно — голова-то часто всяким разным забита. Так что это, ну-у, нормально. Притворяться это вообще неправильно. Я даже недоговариваю редко, лучше правду. Хотя-я, иногда появляется желание сделать вид, что я пару человек не знаю. Особенно когда идешь, никого не трогаешь и тут понимаешь: ну всё, трындец, узнали, ща общаться начнут. Вот тут, конечно, хочется притвориться, что я не я и жопа не моя, и вообще я вас не знаю, идите дальше своей дорогой ради бога. Но, блин, так нельзя, приходится уделить внимание. Хорошо ещё если просто сфоткаться просят и идут дальше своей дорогой, а то некоторые как начнут вспоминать что-то из прошлого… А я стою и глазами лупаю, как олень в свете фар. Потому что не помню или не хочу вспоминать, как мы, ну не знаю, картошку чистили или яблоки воровали. Не, яблоки не воровал, это так, к слову пришлось!

**2\. Решением моих проблем, которого я избегаю** — это э-э-э, ну-у-у, ба-алин… А какие у меня проблемы?.. Чесслово, вот без понятия… Может, язык надо подтянуть? Тут, конечно, проблемы есть и решить их можно занятиями с репетитором, но я чет ссыкую. Вроде лоб здоровый, а знаний — фейсом об тейбл. Не солидно как-то, что ли? Но на поле хватает и того, что знаю, а дальше — жесты и гримасы. Хотя Набаба вот не комплексует — несёт всякую дичь и ничего. Но с другой стороны, вон, Чал учит. Ваньку пару раз с учебником видел. Но мне всё равно не по себе. И че-то неохота пока снова с книжками сидеть. Может, глупо и неправильно, но как вспомню, как за партой сидел — бр-р-р. А там — видно будет.

**3\. Если бы я мог изменить одну вещь в моем прошлом, я бы** ничего такого делать не стал. Я ж пацан ещё — че мне менять? Вообще, надеюсь, что и не появится такого желания. Несерьёзно как-то всё это. Что было, то было — прошло. Если да кабы… Ну эти рассуждения в пень. Тоже — выдумали — менять что-то? Я фильмы видел: меняешь что-то, а потом тебе как прилетит в настоящем и че? Не разгребёшь потом. Мне и текущих проблем-дел-впечатлений хватает. Не успеваешь всё за ночь переварить, а тут такая фантастика. Может, пересмотреть фильмец пойти?..

**4\. Я совершенно не удивлюсь, если однажды окажется, что я** буду, например, помогать тренировать какую-нибудь команду. Орать буду, материться попугайчиками там. Но меня будут все уважать. Наверное, не зря же мне капитанскую повязку в Уфе доверяли. В ЦСКА-то куда суваться — тут столько корифеев! Акинфеев и его авторитет даже не обсуждается, как авторитет Михалыча. Вообще, было бы прикольно, наверное, быть частью тренерского штаба. Но это — потом, сейчас игроком быть классно. Но я надеюсь, что смогу быть как м-м-м Савелич, например! Или Иваныч. Крутые мужики.

**5\. Я стараюсь поддержать иллюзию, что я** — добродушный, открытый и немного недалёкий. Располагаю к себе быстро. Мама мне всегда говорила, что не надо показывать всем подряд, какой я на самом деле. Я ведь и злым могу быть. Не по-спортивному. Драться, скорее всего, не полезу, но встряхнуть могу. Да и пускать каждого к себе в душу не люблю. Сначала присмотрюсь, подумаю, потом уже решу. Правда, вот с Кучаловыми как-то вообще м-м-м по маслу прошло. Сам не заметил, как закорешились так, что… Кхм. Короче, нормально так вышло. И, как говорится, ничто человеческое мне не нужно. Ладно, шутка. Не чуждо. В общем, не дурачок я и не такой уж простой. Обычный, со своими тараканами и вредными привычками. Человек.


	5. День 5

**1\. Моим самым дерзким поступком было** э-э-э, может, то, что я когда мелким был и в раме стоял, пенальти вышел из ворот бить? Хотя какая дерзость? Я ж просто почувствовал, что могу — че не сделать-то? Вообще, я ж спокойный, как танк. Ну, или стараюсь таким быть. М-м-м, интересно, а можно считать дерзостью, что я с Берёзами спорил? Они начали советы давать, говорить че да как. Ну, я слушал-слушал, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что не правы они. Тогда взял и начал препираться с ними, но это ж тоже по делу, а не от безделья. Лёша потом даже подошёл и похвалил, мол, это правильно — отстаивать свою точку зрения и позицию, а не кивать на всё согласным болванчиком. Даже тренерские установки можно подвергнуть сомнению, но это уже дело опыта. Мне такое точно ещё не скоро в голову придёт. Уровень не тот, не дорос. Вот Игорь — может. Наверное. Не знаю на самом деле.

**2\. Я умру от стыда, если кто-то узнает о том, что** у нас с Кучаловыми за отношения. То есть внутри-то мне нормально, но бля-я-я, не дай бог кто-то узнает. Грязи не оберёшься за всё это. Мне то — пф-ф-ф — без разницы. Сам, по сути, эту кашу заварил... Но нет-нет-нет! Чтобы никто и никогда. Это охренеть какое личное и какой шкаф в скелете. Тьфу, то есть скелет в шкафу. У каждого свои недостатки, тем более на дружбу не влияет вот вообще. К тому же, сейчас у нас реально всё путем, ниче не мешает, нигде не жмёт, так сказать. Иногда подстёбывают и я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему и к чему они это вообще всё выдают. Идиоты, блин! Если я к ним подвалил, так уверенно — так это от уверенности в них самих. Чуйка сработала, что будет тип-топ всё. Не то шобы сильно правильно, но… Короче, че я распинаюсь. Личное это.

**3\. Отчаяние вынуждает меня чувствовать себя** беспомощным. Особенно — сейчас. Это же пиздец. Никуда не выйти! Это реально заточение какое-то. А самое поганое, что то снег, то дождь, то солнце. И гуляй ты, блин, Игорёк, только на балконе. Но, я такой точно не один. Вон, весь мир страдает. У меня хоть балкон есть, а у некоторых и его нет. Даже на солнышке не постоять. Плюс, я так и не обжил квартиру до конца. Да и когда? Сборы, выезды, игры. Ночевал да и только. Даже коврика нет, ну это мелочи, конечно. Настоящая засада, что пусто и грустно. Не хватает пацанов, реального общения. Так-то я и зум освоил, и видеозвонки где только можно… Но не то это! Живое общение ничем не заменить… Тоска короче зелёная. Уже ни жрать, ни спать сил нет. Принцип хомячка, ей богу. Жрать, срать, спать. Дожили, блин. И от велотренажёра этого уже тошнит прям по-настоящему. Лучше по гольф-полям бегать! Никогда бы не подумал, что буду так рассуждать и скучать по ним. А вот же ж как всё повернулось.

**4\. Я струсил, когда надо было** к врачу идти. Можно начинать ржать, но зубных я реально боюсь. Вот прям особенно эти бормашины их. Ну, подумаешь, смешно. А я вот не могу. Один раз неудачно сходил — травма на всю жизнь. Больно было — жесть и кровища хлестала. Я крови и боли не боюсь, а тут прям — у-у-ух че-то нашло. С тех пор по десятой дороге. Начинаю понимать отца, который до последнего тянет с походом к врачу. Лучше своими средствами какими-нибудь. Хотя, у нас врачи-то нормальные, отличные я бы сказал. Но стоматологи — фу-фу-фу. Еще постоянно пытаются зубы поправить-выровнять. А на кой оно мне? Я ж не Дикаприо какой-то, шоб фоткаться и зубами светить налево и направо. И так сойдет, жевать это не мешает же? Не мешает. Значит всё нормас.

**5\. Если бы не я, мой отец** э-э-э… Ну-у-у-у… Блять. У меня голове обезьянка из Симпсонов с тарелками и перекати-поле. Ещё корова идёт за этим перекати-полем. У нас нормальная семья, обычная. Ну, может, если бы не я — седых волос было бы меньше? А то эти вечные «мы вам не верим, что ему столько-то, покажите свидетельство» ну и дальше по плану. Папа ведь носился, привозил, доказывал, защищал. А так… Окна вроде не бил, драк не устраивал. На собрания родители в школу спокойно ходили. Ну, двойки-тройки были — ругали за них. Не больше. Так что… Не знаю. И вообще, дурацкие какие-то вопросы сегодня. Мне не оч зашли. Но тут, на карантине, и они сойдут.


	6. День 6

**1\. Моя мать научила меня главному:** не зазнаваться. Ну, это не без бати, конечно. Но это правда. Главное же голову не потерять. Особенно, когда из Уфы да в Москву. Мама прям переживала! Куда, как, с кем. С кем это более-менее понятно — Ваньку она знала шапочно. Но вот всё остальное… Мама — это мама. Переживать — святое дело. Ещё она научила носки штопать и готовить по мелочёвке. Омлет там, гренки не сжечь. Пельмени с лаврушкой сварить, а не дошик заваривать. Между прочим — огонь умения! А уж за жареные пельмени меня в команде ещё больше ценить стали. Ладно, шучу, конечно. Самое главное, чему мама научила и вбила в голову — не сдаваться. И в себя верить. Куда ж без этого?

**2\. Справедливость восторжествует, когда** будет мир во всём мире и добро восторжествует. А так — субъективное и крайне спорное понятие. Это отлично в матчах видно и том, как судьи работают. Иногда справедливость и правда — на твоей стороне. А иногда — не в нашу пользу. Так что — это такое дело, с какой стороны посмотреть. У каждого, это, своя колокольня. Но я внутри себя всегда стараюсь поступать так, чтобы справедливо, и стыдно потом не было. Что на поле, что в жизни. Если не добежал — значит, виноват. Надо лучше стараться было. Чет в голову считалочка про апельсин полезла… Эта долька для ежа, эта долька для чижа. А для волка кожура? Ну, и где эта справедливость? Тьфу.

**3\. Я не успокоюсь, пока не получу** то, что хочу. Не, по головам я не пойду, вы что? Но вот пахать-пахать-пахать и думать-думать-думать — могу. Вижу цель — иду к ней. Я так и с Кучаловыми отношения, кхм, углубил, и в основу пробился. Если бы ни хрена не делал — не вышло бы то, что вышло. А то, что вышло — мне нравится. Значит, усилия были приложены к правильным целям. Вообще, люблю, когда всё получается так, как думалось. От этого так как-то правильно внутри, приятно. От того что вот — смог, сделал! Са-ам, без чужой помощи. Не, тренерский штаб и поддержка близких важна, но они мышцы за тебя не натренируют и умения в финтах не улучшат. Так что — больше дела, меньше слов. Хотя, мои домашние переживают частенько, что я слишком усердствую и по голове получаю. Приходится успокаивать и говорить, что всё в порядке. У меня ж черепушка кре-епкая!

**4\. Меня радует то,** что сейчас я на своём месте. По крайней мере, так это ощущаю. Поддержка, дружба, возможности! Это же так круто! Если бы не этот идиотский карантин — вообще огонь было бы. Но эту неприятность мы переживём и вернёмся к тренировкам. У меня вот сейчас вообще жизнь — сплошное разнообразие: Сафон мне задания придумывает, и я их выполняю по-одному в день. Прикольно он это всё выдумал. Уже и пюре намутил, и окна на лоджии помыл без ведра, и даже детские стишки читал, а ещё почти поддался на уговоры нарисовать классики на полу. Вовремя сообразил — не ототру. Но зато не скучно. Ещё с Кучаловыми по сетке поиграли, они мне Варьку всё в кадр пихали потом, мол смотри — умная наша, красивая, гавкает. Ванька по зуму звонил, справлялся, как дела. В общем, радует меня, что друзья у меня такие.

**5\. Мне горько думать, что** эта пауза может затянуться ещё на неопределённый срок. Всё-таки мы игрой живём, а тут такое… Но я уже говорил, ничего, держимся. Грустно, правда, всё равно, ну да ладно. Если я сам буду сопли жевать, то никому легче от этого не станет. Будем выбираться из этого состояния! Иногда накатывает что-то непонятное, но я стараюсь сразу рубить это на корню какой-нибудь движухой. Даже просто попрыгать под музычку минутку-другую. Отлично всякую дурь выкидывает из башки, а уж если ещё и про себя считать, то вообще полный релакс.


	7. День 7

**1\. Я просто разочарован тем, что…** Даже не знаю. В голову лезет что-то про справедливость (опять), мир во всём мире и отсутствие коррупции. Но это что-то такое далёкое и несбыточное. Правда, всё равно грустно. Хочется многим помочь или хотя бы щенка или котёнка с улицы себе забрать… Но пока я семье помогаю, а животное?.. Да какое мне животное? Это ж надо жить с кем-то. Меня-то дома вообще не бывает, а им внимание нужно, ласка. Может, потом как Джика поступлю — займусь благотворительностью. И тоже хотелось бы без огласки. Ну, помог и помог. Могу — помогу. Чего из этого раздувать что-то да ещё и в новостях? Абсолютно ненужная шумиха.

**2\. Я ни капли не верю в то, что** что-что-что-что, м-м-м. Второй вопрос, а я уже влип, как муха в варенье. Наверное, не верю в то, что случайности случайны. Ну, то есть... Как там говорят? Первый раз — случайность, второй — совпадение, третий — закономерность, а четвёртый — вообще судьба. Но это не точно. Сам не проверял, хах. Но вот точно, зуб даю, ничего просто так не бывает. Я в это верю и думаю, что всё ведёт к определённым жизненным рубежам. О, как загнул! Аж самому нравится. Если бы я так сочинения писал по литературе или по общаге — цены бы мне не было. Но, тут я всё сказал. Наверное.

**3\. Чужая тайна, которую я храню** — я её храню. Уже обмолвился об этом и больше не хочу. Чужие тайны — это чужие тайны. Мне, вон и мелкая много чего рассказывает, делится. И я это ценю. Никому и ни за что не расскажу, чем сестрёнка со мной делится. Это… Это как не оправдать доверие!

**4\. В детстве я больше всего любил** движуху! Хлебом не корми — домой не загнать. Это вот реально — ни за что домой попить не ходил, иначе точно дома засадят. А мне гулять хотелось. И вышибалы любил, правда, руками кидать скучно было и мы потом пинали ногами, а не руками выбивали. Ну а потом в футболец всё это дело плавно перетекало. Ух, классно было! Иногда в ножички играли, но чтоб родители не узнали, а то начинались охи-вздохи. Зачем их тревожить почём зря? Мы ж аккуратно. Никто ни разу не порезался! Ещё много чего было. Хорошее детство, а мороженое чуть подтаявшее я до сих пор люблю. И чокопай в микроволновке иногда грею. Но это уже тренерскому штабу знать не обязательно, а то опять заставят круги наматывать. Правда, теперь уже на велосипеде и дома.

**5\. Мой первый поцелуй был.** Это законченное предложение. А вообще, что это значит? Ну, в смысле, что такое — первый поцелуй? В губы или с языком? Если в губы, то ещё в средней школе играли в какую-то игру. Че-то кысь-мяу или кись-брысь? Короче, не помню. Но тогда девчонка на меня попала и пришлось в губы чмокнуть. Ох и покраснела она. Да и я тоже. Но забавно вспоминать. Потом с ней же уже и по-взрослому целовался на выпускном в девятом классе. Алёной звали, она ещё бесилась, что песню французскую переделали под Алёна даст. Долго обижалась, помню. Ну, а что поделать? Привязчивая была песенка до жути. Иногда в голове всплывает и приходится срочно чем-то выбивать таким же надоедливым и приставучим.


	8. День 8

**1\. Скажи мне, Господи** почему я который день веду этот монолог с собой и отвечаю на эти вопросы? Я даже не верующий особо. Ну, то есть верю, что что-то и кто-то есть. Но вот чтобы там праздники знать — не-е-ет, не ко мне. И бога упоминаю, как говорят, всуе. От бабушки за это по ушам получал, кстати. Но уважаю любую религию, если она не призывает жечь, крушить и всё остальное нехорошее. А так… Ну, не моя материя это. Я приземлённый человек, не до высокого это уж точно. Но как креститься знаю, кстати. Бабушка научила.

**2\. Я бы никогда в жизни** не подумал, что буду с парнями целоваться и мне понравится. А ещё не подумал бы, что в ЦСКА попаду. И что вольюсь быстро. И что примут так тепло и по-семейному. И что в молодёжке в сборной так всё сложится. И что в основу попаду. И вообще много всякого такого, что не рассчитывал получить, а сложилось по- другому. И не подумал бы, что вот на такие вопросы отвечать буду. Вроде дурость, но, кажется, втянулся. Ох уж этот карантин и его побочные эффекты. А ещё я никогда бы не подумал, что Михалыч инсту заведёт. Кто следующий? Акинфеев? Тогда точно снег с дождём пойдёт и градом по всей России.

**3\. Мне тяжело сказать «да», когда мне предлагают** выпить. Как-то не моё. Не, бокал пива там могу пропустить, но без удовольствия. Сидр иногда летом хорошо холодный, а так… Ещё сложно иногда говорить да, если вроде надо, а хочется дома посидеть. Иногда уже договорился, всё, решили-забились, а настроения нет и хочется дома посидеть. Даже приврать чутка, но говоришь это «да» и идёшь скрепя сердце. А по ходу дела обычно раскачиваешься даже, но иногда прям ужас как не хочется идти. Но идёшь. Это сознательность и обязательность, во! Но ка-ак же на неё забить охота иногда, а…

**4\. Не могу отказать, когда меня просят** достать что-то с верхней полки! Меня всегда эксплуатируют, но мне несложно. Руку протянул — достал. Делов-то, пф-ф-ф. Ещё иногда на слабо ведусь, но не часто. Маме с мелкой отказать не могу. Мелкой в особенности. Дед ржёт и говорит, что она из меня верёвки вьёт. Но я же её вижу так редко сейчас. Пускай вьёт, мне не жалко. Главное, чтоб другие не вили. Тем более, квартиру она не просит, машину тоже. Только шоколадку там или в кино с ней сходить на мультик. Вообще у нас много кто со своими младшими возится — становятся прошаренными в плане мультиков, игрушек и всяких сладостей. Кучай тот же. Ванька хоть и сам младший, а сестёр тоже балует. Там, правда, судя по ворчанию, уже другие запросы.

**5\. Я счастлив, когда** тренировка, когда мяч под ногами, когда мелкая радуется и родители улыбаются, когда Кучаловых подстебнуть вышло, а они в ответ не нашлись, че ответить. Мне кажется, что счастливым быть просто, было бы желание и позитивный взгляд на вещи. Сейчас я буду счастлив, когда, блин, выйду из этой квартиры на улицу! Уже крыша едет капитальнее некуда, с чайником уже поговорил. Впереди микроволновка, видимо. А ещё надо, наверное, выполнить задание от Моти. Тоже, блин, фантазёр: приготовь что-то сладкое. Я только белый хлеб с маслом могу сахаром посыпать! Это чтоб без травм и вандализма на собственной кухне. Интересно, этот вариант проканает, или мне штрафное задание выдадут? Пойти, что ли, попробовать?..


	9. День 9

**1\. В день моей смерти…** Чего? Што? Не понял щас? Это вопросы из-за паники в мире такие пошли? Из-за этого вирусняка? И так разнообразие серединка на половинку, а теперь ещё это. Не хватало об этом в четырёх стенах начать думать. И так на эти самые стены лезть охота, а тут ещё вы с этими вопросами чернушными. Не хочу об этом думать. Даже гипотетически. Пускай это случится, когда я буду старым дедушкой с хорошим домом, верными друзьями и классным большим псом. Но через много-много-много лет! Закроем эту тему, не нравится она мне, и насиловать себя такими вопросами я не намерен. Взяли, блин, моду депрессовать. Тьфу.

**2\. Я до сих пор жалею о том, что не** закрыл эти вопросы и увяз в них. Кто б знал… Ещё жалею, что в паре матчей не забил, хотя мог бы. Мне, конечно, внушали, что головой бить это лотерея, и даже Михалыч не ругался. Но всё равно, как-то обидно, мог да не смог. Ещё жалею, что вижу родных редко. Иногда бегаешь-бегаешь и даже написать-позвонить забываешь. А они ждут. Не только обидно, но ещё и совестно становится. Сразу себя чувствую мелким пацаном, который проштрафился. Вообще, жалеть можно о многом, но опять же — толку. Тут уже не важно — оно же прошло, а надо вперёд смотреть. Впереди интереснее, чем оглядываться постоянно и о чём-то жалеть и вздыхать. Лучше только вперёд.

**3\. Мой лучший друг однажды сказал мне** , что я странный. Иногда проницательный и всё-всё вижу, а иногда наоборот. Дальше собственного носа ни гу-гу. Вот Саня с меня ржал, когда девчонки мне глазки строили, а на полном серьёзе им котят с деревьев снимал и на антресоли за роликами лазал. Зато как что у других — сразу вижу. Все ржали, что у меня радар какой-то неправильный. Работает не на себя, а на других. Короче, напопадался я в разные ситуёвины. Потом приходилось выкручиваться, а то иногда поможешь пару раз, а она уже думает, что у вас отношения. А какие мне тогда лет в тринадцать-четырнадцать отношения. Мне б мяч погонять подольше во дворе или с дедом пообщаться и мяч уже руками покидать через сетку. Чисто для разнообразия, так-то мне волейбол не очень. Но иногда прям в охоточку идёт, если компания хорошая — вообще чистый кайф.

**4\. Мой злейший враг ужаснётся, когда** я выучу кучу финтов на поле, улучшу свои результаты по скорости и буду с лёту забивать угловые головой! Во! Как вам план? По мне — огонь-пожар-топчик. И вообще, какие враги? Максимум, соперник на поле. Мега-максимум — принципиальный соперник на поле. А так мне кажется, что вот эти все злейшие враги остались в прошлом. Мне, по крайней мере, дорогу никто не переходил так, чтобы мстить. Да и я, надеюсь, вёл себя хорошо, так сказать. Нужно жить дружно, как говорил кот Леопольд! Что? Я зря, что ли, с мелкой мультики смотрю? Она не только принцесс любит и фиксиков! «Ну, погоди!» и вообще советскую классику никто не отменял, во!

**5\. Завтра я** опять полезу сюда за вопросами. Интересно, надолго этого чувака хватит вопросы придумывать? Чет под конец у него тяженько идет. Ещё, конечно, тренировка в обязательном порядке. Иначе никакого прогресса будет, сплошной регресс! Потом, наверное, в душ сгоняю, может, потюленю немного. А там уже и от Матвея задание прилетит. Хрен знает, что ему приспичит. Вообще человек сюрприз, блин. Улыбается, улыбается, а потом ка-а-ак ляпнет. Хоть стой, хоть падай. А знаете как с моего роста падать больно? Нет? То-то же! Я вроде привык падать, и даже умею это правильно делать, но дома как-то не то. Тем более полы эти… На поле хоть земля-трава чуть пружинит. Но самое главное — голову беречь! Мои все ржут и говорят, что это не моё приоритетное направление. То в нос, то по лбу, то в ухо прилетает с завидной регулярностью — ходишь потом, а голова точно колокол — звенит. Грозятся шлем на постоянной основе выдать. Но мне как-то не очень хочется. В нём неудобно.


	10. День 10

**1\. До сих пор помню запах из детства, это запах** яблочного повидла. Бабушка с дедом называли его пятиминутка. Пахло бомбезно! Особенно, когда просыпаешься, ещё не умылся и шлёпаешь по участку на кухню. За то, что не умылся, огребал, конечно, но встречала кухня сладковато-терпким запахом и хлебом жаренным на сковородке. Мне такое нельзя было что тогда много, что сейчас. Но свою порцию всегда получал. Если родителей не было, то и две порции. Вкусно было — жуть. Всё такое горячее, я часто язык обжигал — всё спешил куда-то, боялся не успею съесть. Дед смеялся и чай подливал со смородиновым листом. Эх, теперь ещё больше на улицу захотелось. И с дедом повидаться бы… И варенья этого яблочного и вообще дышать природой. А не в этой коробке сидеть. Может, самому хотя бы хлеб пожарить?..

**2\. На моих руках следы** мыльной пены. Психанул и решил устроить прям генеральную уборку. Помыл всё на кухне, даже плиту! Полы отканифолил — вот это зарядка для хвоста, даже устал больше, чем от тренировок. Пыль вытер — это самое простое на самом деле. Никаких стульев и табуреток не надо. Максимум — на носочки встать. Ещё посуду перемыл и кое-что из вещей в стиралку закинул. Думал погладить, но этот подвиг, пожалуй, отложу на потом. Вроде не совсем ещё обалдел, но близок к этому. Опять начинаю думать, что бы приготовить. Странное ощущение, может, стоит полистать приложухи всякие с едой и это желание само собой отпадёт? А то скоро буду квалифицированной хозяюшкой. С такой-то практикой и опытом на это долбаном карантине.

**3\. Иногда, если никто не видит, я люблю** в ушах поковыряться, языком до носа попробовать достать или до локтя. В носу не ковыряю, если что, и козявками в людей не кидаюсь. Да мало ли чего в голову взбрести может? Симфоническую музыку не слушаю и кукиши за спиной не показываю. Короче, не романтичный я и даже не очень практичный. А так, э-э-э, по настроению, во, творю что хочется. О! Семечки люблю грызть, когда ничего нет. И в пакетик из газетки шелуху плевать! Такой ответ, интересно, будет засчитан? Или тут главное, чтобы ответ меня самого удовлетворил? Повесили бы, что ли, критерии оценки или что-то такое. А то разговариваешь сам с собой, разговариваешь, а результат не ясен.

**4\. Ничего не боюсь больше, чем…** Да, как все, наверное, чтобы с родными ничего плохого не случилось. Не, я в любом случае буду помогать, разруливать и поддерживать. Вот только не хочется с этим в реале сталкиваться. Это действительно стрёмно и неприятно. Поэтому да, такого поворота событий я боюсь. Но это ж нормально, мы все живые люди. Я вот ещё змей боюсь. Тоже из детства пошло. У нас там гадюки всякие водились, и их взрослые ловили, лопатами шугали. А нас в такие моменты с улицы просто ветром сдувало по домам ну или по ближайшим заборам. Короче, фу бля. Шипят, ползают, кусаются. Ну нахрен, с ними рядом оказаться — не хочу.

**5\. Мой автор любит меня за то, что я…** Что? Стопэн. Не понял. Хотя, вопросы да… Для персонажа. Но я же не персонаж? Это же получается, типа, за что я себя сам люблю? Или как? Или что? Или я должен представить, что я — персонаж и меня кто-то написал? Э-э-э, нет. На это я пока не готов и слава богу, что это по ходу последний день и последний вопрос. Как говорится, все свободны, пасибо за внимание. Вы пошли, и я пошёл. Целую вас, скучайте по мне, ваш я.


End file.
